ANBU Kitzune Demon Fox
by Romoy12
Summary: This is a story of Naruto being neglected by his parents and become and anbu and gains a name for his self and has been trained by Madara and Hasirama And his mother secretly raping him and sealing off his memory of it.


ANBU Kitzune Demon Fox Chapter 1

 **THIS IS MY SECOND STORY THIS STORY IS ABOUT NARUTO PARENTS ALIVE BUT HE IS NEGLECTED FOR HIS TWO SISTERS AND HIS ONE BROTHER PLEASE REVIEW Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I just write these stories okay so don't sue me please**

Chapter 1

Today Naruto Uzumaki-Namazaki Is in his room staring down at his so called 'family' training, his parents ever since the kyuubi attack was beginning to feel like he wasn't a part of this family anymore because they would train the triplets and not him they not even pay attention to him they did not even know he was an anbu at all. He has been an anbu because during the kyuubi attack he unlocked the six paths powers (all of it even the truth seeker orbs but he can hit it but he can transform into six paths mode when he feels like it) and he also awakened rinnegan, Sharingan and rinnesharingan (He could switch to any one when he felt like it) He remembered the kyuubi attack like it was yesterday

 **FLASHBACK**

"RUN!" One jounin shouted "THE NINE TAILS IS COMING" Another shouted, Just then the fourth hokage appeared and Summoned Gambunta and began fighting the nine tails then he did the

"Sealing Technique: Reaper Death Seal" Minato said just then a white ghost figure appeared with a knife in his mouth and cut the kyuubi into three parts three tails in each and each was sealed into his triplets "Minato Namazaki I will not take your soul I will take something else good day" Said the Shinigami 'I will take your love for naruto as he is the child of prophecy and needs hatred to become the one to change the world' the Shinigami thought as he disappeared "How are you not dead" Kushina asked "I don't know" Minato said. It remained a mystery to them but not to someone under the earth "So obito tried to capture the kyuubi but failed since this boy has me and Hashirama cells I have to train him in the Sharingan and Rinnegan bring him to me when he's eight zetsu and replace him with a clone until I finish training him okay" Madara said "Understood" The plant thing now identified a zetsu said

 **FLASHBACK END**

And as he turned eight he was trained in everything even in the wood release by Hashirama. And when he turned nine he had a name feared by all the lands and nations the name was The Demon Kitzune his bingo book entry was stunning

 **Bingo Book**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namazaki**

 **Skill: Has all elements and is a SSSS-Rank shinobi**

 **Known Information: Has mastered all elements has a dojutsu only one has barely survived to tell it was a purple metallic eye which has amazing powers**

 **Bounty: 1,000,000,000,000**

 **Warning: When seen do not engage run or he will kill you**

 **Village: Hidden Leaf Village**

 **Rank: Anbu Black Ops**

He had also tried asking for his parents to train but every time was the same answer

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey tou-san can I please start my training now" An eight year old naruto asked his father "No naruto u can't until you start the academy okay" Minato told naruto "But why?" Naruto asked "Because I said so" Minato replied "THIS IS SO UNFAIR" Naruto shouted at his father "NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT YOUR FATHER GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW" Kushina said "You are such a bitch" Naruto said as he went to his room leaving a stunned Kushina because her son had just called her a bitch

 **FLASHBACK END**

After that incident naruto would train by himself and would sometimes talk with the Juubi in his head (Sorry I forgot to mention naruto has the Juubi sealed in him okay). Naruto would also sometimes practice the Rasengan and the Rasenshurikin with Jiraya sensei. Naruto would meet up with him in the estates private hot springs he would be peeking at his mom and sisters but as long as Jiraya would train him he wouldn't tell the girls. So today naruto was walking home past the hot springs which would be his death path as he walked past the hot springs he saw his mother and his sisters walk out of the hot springs naked as minato and Menma was not home and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his mother's and sisters beauty. Then Kushina sensed naruto and looked but saw no one he hid well and concealed his Chakra that he made Kushina think he had disappeared completely but Kushina was no fool and went and kicked naruto right out of his hiding spot and she yelled "NARUTO WERE YOU PEEKING AT ME AND YOUR SISTERS" She yelled with her hair swinging behind her like the red head she was "Ummmm no kaa-chan but I regret to inform you that you are still naked and over my head so could I please move from this position please" Naruto said as Kushina hid behind a tree in embarrassment. "So onii-chan what are you doing home" Mito asked (Oh yah I forgot to add that naruto's sisters are Mito and Natsumi okay) "This is where I live obviously" Naruto replied "Okay" Mito said "Wit Mito aren't we still naked too" Natsumi said "Wait yah lets go get some towels" Mito said 2 mins later they came out in towels and headed to the house and as usual naruto headed to his room and closed it shut. Later Kushina came to talk to Naruto but the door has been closed up shut with seals as a result she couldn't get in so she broke her self in "Naruto I need to talk to you now" Kushina said "But kaa- chan you could have just knocked you know" Naruto said.

 **AFTER THE TALK**

During the talk Kushina slowly was stripping her cloth only leaving her Kimono with nothing underneath "So naruto would you have sex with me if I asked?" Kushina asked "Um why would you ask that kaa-chan?" Naruto asked quite curious "Because I only have on my kimono with nothing underneath well would you?" Kushina asked "No and it is because you are my kaa-chan" Naruto replied "Fine you leave me no choice" Kushina said as she set up privacy seals around the room and used her golden chains to hold down naruto while she forced her self apon him with the whole night being filled with Kushina's screams of pleasure.

The next morning Naruto awoke to see his kaa-chan on top of him naked and him underneath naked with his penis fully inserted in her. And then Kushina awoke "So how did you like last night Sochi-kun" Kushina said "Kaa-chan I can't believe you would do that with me" Naruto said " Because I love you Sochi-kun and because yesterday I was feeling really horny and you will forget this ever happen and this will keep happening and I will seal them off until I feel like to stop" Kushina said as she sealed his memory of this and knocked him out cold.

 **SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
